Obsession Kills
by MCMGM
Summary: Shane Helms has a overzealous fan. A DANGEROUS overzealous fan.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Siren Demented

Email: Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Molly Holly and Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Trish Stratus

Rating: NC 17

Content: Strong Violence, Strong Language, Death

Disclaimer: The WWE owns everyone except Obsession (I own her) and Jeff Hardy(Jeff owns himself, even though I'd like to own him) This is set in the time when Molly Holly was Mighty Molly and she was Shane's sidekick

**A/N:** I wrote this a few years ago, finally decided to add it up. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Shane,_

_I told you I'd be there at the house show. Watching you, wanting you. I don't like this "Mighty Molly" angle. I don't like other girls around you. Your mine, Shane. Only mine! I think you should tell the writers to change the storyline. I have to go now, Shane. I have things to tend to, plans to make. I'll be seeing you again soon._

_I Hate You, I love You_

_Love,_

_Obsession Kills_

"Not again." Shane Helms said aloud as he read the email. He was starting to regret that he had his email address posted on his website. He just wanted to make it easier for his fans to contact him, but lately some psycho was emailing him. This fan loved Shane a little too much. This person called themselves "Obsession Kills". At first Shane wasn't worried, that was until one of his friends got hurt. He didn't know if this psycho was involved, but he still wasn't taking any chances. He would not hang out with a fan unless a security guard was around, which killed him but he had no idea who "Obsession Kills" could be. Shane's phone began to ring, he got up and answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi!" Shane was relieved to hear his best friend's cheery voice on the other line.

"What's up, man."

"Not much, me and Jeff are going clubbing. You wanna come?" Shannon asked.

"Ok, just let me take a shower."

"We'll pick you up at 8, ok?"

" Yea, sure."

"Alright, later."

" Later, man." Shane hung up the phone and sat back down at this computer. He decided to write "Obsession" back.

_Dear "Obsession Kills",_

_At first I thought your feelings for me were very flattering. But now things are getting out of hand. I date Nora a.k.a Molly in real life. So I am not up for grabs. Second, I am not going to tell the writers to change the storyline. I am enjoying it, so it stays. Now if you want to be on my good side, you have to stop writing this crazy stuff. If you don't, then I will have no other choice but to call the police. I really don't want to do that, so don't push me, please._

_Shane "Hurricane" Helms_

Shane sent the email and headed for the shower.

**Meanwhile**

The person known as "Obsession Kills" is checking her email when she sees the letter from Shane. A big smile comes across her face. She reads it and her smile turns into a deep frown.

"Shane, Shane, Shane. I told you no other woman is right for you except me. Now I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

**Shane's House**

It had been a few weeks since Shane sent the email and he hadn't heard anything from Obsession. He figured she got the point and backed off.

"Hey, Shane." Nora said to her boyfriend.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

"You feel like clubbing tonight with Jeff and Shannon?" Nora asked.

"Yea of course, what club?"

"Um, Club Insanity."

"Oh Great name. I REALLY wanna go there." Shane said sarcastically.

"Well, it sounds cool. Jeff and Shannon went there last night. They said it was nice." Nora said.

"Ok, I trust ya babe. I'll go hit the showers."

"Can I hit them with you?".

"Ya know it." Shane said chasing Nora into the bathroom.

**Meanwhile**

Obsession is watching Shane and Nora...

**Obsession's P.O.V**

"Shane, Shane, Shane, I see your thinking with your cock. Not too smart. We're gonna have to do something about that. I'll see you tonight at "Insanity". I'll be dressed in my best. I think your friend Jeff will like me. Yes, I'll be sure to give him a night he'll NEVER forget! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**At Club Insanity**

Shane, Jeff, Shannon and Nora were sitting at a table having a few drinks.

"Hey I'll be back, going to the bathroom." Jeff said and headed toward the bathroom.

"Hey you guys." Chris Jericho said as he walked over to the group.

"Hey Chris, what's up man?" Shannon said.

"Not much, Trish decided to head back to the hotel. So I'm all by myself." he said.

"Well join us, Chris." Nora said.

"I think I will." Chris sat down and ordered a round of drinks.

**Meanwhile**

Jeff walked out of the bathroom, he was heading back to the table. That's when a young woman stopped him.

"Um, I'm sorry for bothering you, but are you Jeff Hardy?"

"Why, yes I am, darlin'. " he said in his deep, sweet southern drawl.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you inspire me. I respect everything you do." the young woman said.

"Thank you darlin'. Would you like to dance?"

"To tell you the truth, I would like to get outta here." she said.

"Hold on darlin', what's your name?"

"Obsession"

"That's a unique name. I love unique things. Let me just tell me friends I'm leavin'. " Jeff said.

"NO!... I mean I can't wait that long. The smoke is getting to me, babe."

"Well, I guess I can call them from the hotel."

"Yea, you can. Now let's go sweetness." Obsession said with a sexy tone. That's all it took, Obsession and Jeff were on their way back to the hotel.

**Meanwhile**

Chris and Nora had left, so it was just Shane and Shannon.

"What the hell happened to Jeff?" Shane asked with a little worry in his voice.

"He probably found some chick and bailed with her. You know how Jeff is, he'll call in the morning." Shannon said.

"Well, dude I'm fuckin' beat. And I need to get laid, haha. So I'm bailing as well." Shane said.

"Yea, ok. Check ya in the morning." Shannon said as he walked over to a redhead. Shane laughed to himself and left the club.

**Back At The Hotel**

Jeff and Obsession are in Jeff's room. They got a little crazy and clothes were thrown everywhere.

"You really are a wild girl, you know that darlin'?" Jeff said.

"Let me show you just how wild I can be." with that she got up and handcuffed Jeff to the bedpost.

"Hey, slow down darlin' ."

"Would you stop fuckin' calling me 'darlin'.' !!!" Obsession yelled. Jeff was shocked, the sweet girl he was just with was some kind of psycho.

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING?, YOU TALK TO FUCKIN' MUCH AND YOU SUCK IN BED!!!" Obsession yelled as she gagged Jeff. Obsession then got up and grabbed her purse. She took out a kit filled with little knives, saws and other forms of torture. "Now, this is going to hurt you, a hell of a lot more then it's gonna hurt me" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

**In The Hallway**

Shane walked by Jeff's room. He thought about going inside but heard Jeff screaming and a female moaning. "Damn, Hardy. Didn't take long did it?" Shane chuckled and walked to his room. Not knowing the horrors his friend was going through.

**The Next Morning**

Shane woke up and got his suitcase packed for the long flight ahead of him. He decided to see if Jeff was ready to go. Shane walked into Jeff's room. "Yo, Jeff time to go man..." Shane stopped in his tracks when he saw Jeff. Jeff's corpse was split open, his throat slashed. Blood everywhere, on the walls, the floor, the bed. Then Shane saw a piece of paper in Jeff's hand. He grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Shane, _

_I was so happy to see you last night. But, you just had to have little miss Nora with you. I told you before Shane, I AM THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought you would have gotten the point when Matt "broke" his leg. BUT YOU DIDN'T!!! So, I had to teach you a little lesson. Jeff was just another person in the way of us being together. Now, I just need to get rid of Shannon and Nora. Then you'll be all mine. Until then, remember..._

_I Hate You, I Love You_

_Love,_

_Obsession Kills_

**At The Police Station**

"Alright Mr. Helms, do you know who could have done this?"

"I already told you people! This girl named Obsession Kills. She did it, she left the note! She did it!" Shane yelled.

"Mr. Helms, I know you're upset but it's mandatory we ask you this. We need as much info as possible."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about my friend and my girlfriend. She said she was going to hurt them."

"Ok Mr. Helms. We are going to put them in the Witness Protection Program. Nothing is going to happen to them. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"That's a good idea." with that Shane got up and headed out the door. He got in his car and went home. The whole ride he was thinking about his friends, Nora and what he would do about Obsession...

**The Next Morning**

Shane got up and took a long shower. He ate breakfast and got dressed. At about 3:00pm he called Matt.

"Hello!?" Matt practically yelled into the phone.

"Hey! It's me man."

"Shane? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Someone keeps calling here and hanging up the phone. It's crazy, I have no idea who it is."

"Hmm, well you about ready to head over to Shannon's to help him pack?"

"Yes, I'm heading over to your house now, Shane."

"Alright, see ya in a bit."

"Ok, later."

"Later."

About half an hour later Matt showed up. Shane called Shannon to let him know they were on the way.

"Hello?"

"Shannon? It's Shane."

"Oh hey, you guys coming over now?"

"Yea, you got all your stuff out?"

"Yea, I..." there was a knock on the door. "Hold on Shane, someone's at the door."

Shannon walked to the door, Shane could hear what was going on through the phone.

"Hi." Shane could hear a female's voice.

"Hey, what can I help you with?" in the next second Shannon's phone went dead.

"Shannon??" Shannon??? Hello? Oh, Fuck. Matt we gotta get over to Shannon's NOW!!!"

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you in the car, come on!" Shane and Matt ran outside and got in Shane's car, heading for Shannon's house.

**Shannon's Driveway**

Shane and Matt pulled into Shannon's driveway. Shane got out of the car and ran up to Shannon's house. The door was wide open, Shane ran into the house in search of Shannon.

"Shannon! Shannon! Where are you! Shan..." Shane stopped when he saw Shannon laid out on the floor in his bedroom. He was covered from head to toe in blood. His long hair covered his face, on his stomach the words "Obsession Was Here" were carved. Shane ran to his friends' side. Shannon was barley breathing.

"Don't worry Shan, I'm gonna get an ambulance. You'll be ok." Shane grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called 911. Matt ran into the room to see the scene in front of him.

"What the fuck?"

"An ambulance is on the way. Go get some towels out the bathroom." Matt ran into the bathroom to get towels. He came back and gave them to Shane. He wipped the blood off of Shannon's face.

"Matt...Shane?" his voice came out in a low gasp.

"Shh. Save your strength. There will be time for that."

"Sir?" a police officer peered into the room. "The ambulance is here"

**At The Hospital**

Shane and Matt sat in the 3rd floor waiting room of the hospital, waiting on news about Shannon.

"Mr. Helms, Mr. Hardy?" the doctor that was handling Shannon called from his room door.

"Yes." Shane and Matt said in unison.

"You can see Mr. Moore now. He is sleeping though. He has a deep laceration on his neck and he lost a lot of blood, but he will pull though."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Shane and Matt walked into Shannon's room. They pulled two chairs on either side of Shannon's bed and sat down. Shannon was hooked up to a bunch of IVs and other machines. Shane took Shannon's hand in his.

"Don't worry little buddy, you're gonna be ok. We're going to get that bitch. Matt, I need you to stay with Shannon. I have to get Nora out of here now."

"Yea sure, man. Go ahead, I'll take care of him." Shane got up and walked out of the room. He went outside and got in his car.

"Nora please be ok."


End file.
